The Tale of Rennik
by Rennik
Summary: Ino's heart is torn in half by a catastrophic incident in her past. The fate of her Village's alliance relies on her to overcome her pain to woo a high ranking official from Kiri named Rennik. Will she succeed and maybe find the love of her life? Ino X OC
1. And So It Begins

A/N: I am not really big on Author's notes anymore so don't expect much if any. This is a short chapter to introduce you to the story. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>Prelude<p>

This tale begins in an unstable time. The Northern Alliance composed of Otogakure, Kumogakure, and Iwagakure grow increasingly more aggressive with every village they destroy. In a successful attempt to stop the growth of the Northern Alliance Sunogakure, and Konohagakure formed an uneasy alliance with the growing power of Kirigakure to form the Southern Coalition. The six great hidden villages have now settled into a long cold war. One wrong move on either side could bring about the deaths of thousands of innocent people.

Otogakure moves behind the scenes to bring about an end to the cold war and a beginning to a new great shinobi war. With the death of Orochimaru a new power broker has assumed leadership of Oto and is pulling the strings bringing the nations dangerously close to an all out conflict.

* * *

><p>And So It Begins<p>

Shikamaru sighed as he stared out the window of the Hokage's office. Once again the brilliant strategist was forced to wake up before the sun to assume his duties. It had become routine since he had entered the position of the Hokage's chief adviser. Being lazy as usual Shikamaru wished he had not come upon a position with such responsibility but he had little choice. After the assassination of the former Hokage, Tsunade, Naruto was thrust into the position of leading a village with no experience in such things, let alone leading a village a cold war with the aggressive Northern Alliance. So it came to no surprise that Shikamaru could not refuse his close friend Naruto when he came asking for him to fill that newly created billet. At this moment Shikamaru and Naruto sat chewing over a problem they had been having trouble with for some time now, their friend Ino.

"It's been three years since the incident and still I hardly see her but once a week," Shikamaru sighed rolling his eyes.

"Do you try talking to her and getting her to try to socialize or anything?" Naruto asked leaning back in his chair.

"What? Of course I do! I try to stop by at least once a week to see how she is doing but our conversations are always one sided with me doing all the talking. Besides, between advising you and her billet as interrogator there just is no time to hang out," Shikamaru stared out the window hoping to catch a glimpse of the clouds as the sun rose over Konoha, "It's all so..."

"Troublesome," They said in unison.

"I know," Naruto groaned glancing at the mounds of paperwork and reports on his desk. "Not to beat a dead horse but I would've expected you of all people to have thought of a solution by now."

"I admit that I haven't been putting much of my thought into it. I am so focused on this damned Cold War." Shikamaru's brow furrowed in frustration at the current conflict and his inability to help out someone he considered family. Naruto seemed deep in thought. A smile slowly began to form on his face which usually meant he was up to something clever. Naruto quickly sat up in his chair and opened one of the drawers of his desk.

"I think I have an idea!" Naruto pulled out a parchment from the drawer. Shikamaru couldn't help but raise his eyebrow in interest. Naruto had matured in a lot of ways since the defeat of the Akatsuki. On top of his new maturity he had an air of wisdom that had built up over the past three years since he had assumed the position of Hokage. Naruto had really come into his own but complex problems still troubled him greatly. When it came to helping out people he cared about though, Naruto was number one. "Ino has fallen into a rut of being antisocial and after three years has been unable to move on. I say we turn her life upside down and force her hand. We should pull her from her interrogation billet and assign her to be the escort for our soon to be arriving delegate from Kiri." A tick mark appeared on Shikamaru's head. Kiri had repeatedly refused to treat with Konoha after the agreement of a mutual protection pact. The fact that they were now sending a delegate was very important news...

"What guest?" Shikamaru growled.

"Oh," Naruto chuckled nervously, "See there is a funny story I forgot to tell you about. The Mist have completed their operations at sea and have finally agreed to begin joint operations. To that end they have decided to send Ookami Rennik to help advise us on security issues and broker a deal to send shinobi to our borders to ensure the safety of our borders." The tick on Shikamaru's head grew ten fold at the news of who was coming.

"So you are telling me you forgot to mention the Lord Commander of the Legendary Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Heir to the Mizukage, Grand Admiral of the Iron Fleet, and Hero of Kirigakure was on his way here?" Shikamaru was intensely angry which was rare for the laid back ninja.

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously, "Yeah, that is the one. I guess it just kind of slipped my mind, but back to the plan. What do you think of it?"

Shikamaru let his anger subside to think about the prospects of such a plan. The more he thought about it, the more he liked it. "Ino is usually a social butterfly, with good tastes in fashion, and thorough knowledge of celebrities. Rennik is such a celebrity amongst to Southern Coalition due to his many victories at sea, conquering the island nations, and bringing prosperity throughout the great sea. I actually think your plan is spot on for once."

"I will draw up her new orders immediately," Naruto said with his infamous grin.

Ino solemnly made her way to the Hokage's tower. A courier pigeon had arrived with an important mission for her. This was completely out of her usual routine which would usually be interesting to most ninja, but Ino couldn't bring herself to care. She was twenty and already it had felt like the climax of her life was over leaving her with nothing to do but carry out the rest of her days alone. Sometimes it was hard to come to grips with how cruel life could be to someone. Ino would never forget the month her life was taken from her. The only people she felt still cared for her was Shikamaru, Chouji, and her father, Inoichi. Sure she had other friends but no one could understand the pain and anguish she felt everyday.

Ino stopped realizing she had reached the Hokage's office. Ino knocked on the door softly. She knew Shikamaru and Naruto would be inside, so she just hoped this visit would be over with quick.

"Enter," came the Hokage's voice from inside. Ino pushed the door open and walked inside a couple of steps.

"You summoned me," Ino stated staring at the hardwood floor of the office unable to bring herself to look into the eyes of her old teammate and her Hokage. There was no emotion in her voice.

"Yes! Please come sit down Ino!" Naruto yelped cheerfully. Ino knew Naruto must be up to something.

"Who is to be interrogated now?" Ino shuffled over the the chair and sat down still not making eye contact with either of the men present.

"Actually, you are being re-tasked from interrogation to a very important mission," Naruto chimed happily. Ino raised an eyebrow genuinely interested in what this mission entailed. "We have a shinobi on his way here from Kiri and it is your mission to accompany him during his stay!"

"I don't understand. I can't use my mind jutsus without the other individual being aware of their effects." Ino's eyebrow dropped when she realized it was probably some sort of interrogation type deal.

"No it's not like that..." Naruto's brow furrowed as he tried to figure out a way to explain it. "We need you to keep him company and ensure he has a pleasant stay."

"So you either want me to be a baby sitter or a whore. Which is it?" Ino was irritated now but didn't care about what the answer might be. A mission was a mission.

"Ino, this is an important mission I believe only you are capable of accomplishing," Shikamaru butted in to save the conversation from turning sour. He knew Ino better than anyone and knew just what wold catch her interest. "We have had unstable relations with Kirigakure up to this point. The fact that they are finally sending a delegate to treat with us is invaluable to the Southern Coalition's survival. Normally any shinobi would be able to safely escort your average delegate but the Mist have decided to throw us an especially tasty treat. They are sending no other than Ookami Rennik, Hero of Kirigakure. We need this man to be pleased with what he sees in Konoha so that is why we are coming to you. Ino, no one has the level of social expertise you do. You are fashionable, elegant, and quite frankly the only person in Konoha who wold have even a chance of wooing such an influential individual to our cause. There is no one in Konoha besides you we can give this mission to."

Ino's eyes lit up as realization sunk in. This was not going to be an interrogation mission. This mission would require her other natural talents. To make it all the sweeter she would have the opportunity to meet a celebrity among the Southern Coalition. A man the papers were going crazy about and the same man all the magazines had their sights on. This man was a hot topic and she was being tasked with showing him the bright side of Konoha. Ino thought she could feel a hint of butterflies in her stomach as the realization hit her full force.

"Oh Kami! I am going to need new dresses, and my hair needs to be redone!" Ino felt herself panicking. It had been three years since she had tried to look pretty for someone and she was in no place to run off and meet a celebrity right this moment. "Oh and they have to be extravagant dresses to impress a man of Rennik's stature! Where will I get the money! What I don't have the time!" Shikamaru and Naruto shared a low five hidden by the desk. That was the Ino they knew and loved.

"Calm down Ino. Go crazy and get what you need to accomplish this mission. Put it all on this visa," Naruto said sliding over a Konoha credit card, "This mission is important so I expect your best. You meet Rennik in four days at The Great Naruto Bridge. Don't forget to stay alert during your mission. We have no doubt Rennik has a big target painted on his back. A lot of people want him dead."

"I will!" Ino exclaimed snatching up the visa. She felt excited for the first time in three years. "Thank you guys so much!" Ino hurried from the office with her mind full of the many tasks she would need to accomplish before leaving to meet with Rennik.

_'So much to do, so little time,' _Ino thought.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2

The Meeting

The journey to The Great Naruto Bridge was long and tiresome. Just before going to meet her with the valuable individual she would be escorting Ino had decided she would stop and take a dip in the nearby river to be as fresh as possible. Ino found herself once again struggling to keep her mind on the task at hand with images of her past tugging at her attention. Still Ino knew she would need to be as upbeat as possible while she escorted Rennik around so such thoughts had to be purged.

Ino had decided since she was meeting with Rennik in the field she would dress in her normal shinobi attire to show Konoha's shinobi believed in duty first and play second. This outfit consisted of her normal purple skirt and top with her long blonde haired tied in a pony tail and her bangs covering her left eye.

As Ino finally made her approach on the bridge she sighed in relief, glad she had made haste. She could see three individuals standing at the end of the bridge talking with one another. They appeared to be waiting for someone which was most likely her. As she moved closer and gained a better view she could better discern the appearance of the three individuals. Two of the three were holding what appeared to be flanking positions around the middle individual. It was a standard two man, stationary protection formation. The person on the left of the guarded man was female with short crimson hair, short black shorts, a crimson shirt, a mist hitai-ate, and a large two handed sword on her back. The person to the right of the guarded man was a massive, burly, power-house, with an enormous zweihander resting on his right shoulder. His hair was black, and he was clad only in long crimson ninja pants.

It was the center man who appeared to be guarded by the other two which truly stuck out however. The man appeared slightly tall clad in a long gray clock closed in the front with a mist hitai-ate. He had long silver hair that shone brilliantly in the morning sun. Across his back was a large six foot no-dachi, created to hack to steel, armor, and flesh alike. Ino guessed that was the man she was intended to me.

"Good morning!" Ino waved as she approached the three. The man in the center smiled at her sweetly.

"Good morning Milady. I am Rennik Ookami, Lord Commander of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Admiral of the Iron Fleet, and Heir to the Mizukage," The man in the center now known as Rennik bowed deeply to Ino. "You must be the shinobi Konoha has sent to be my escort and guide."

"Yes, I am Rennik-sama. I am Ino Yamanaka of the leaf and I promise to ensure you have a safe and pleasant stay while you visit Fire County," Ino returned a bow just as deep as Rennik's. When she rose she was surprised as Rennik took her hand and kissed it. Immediately she could feel her face flush.

"Konoha honors me by sending such a beautiful woman for as prestigious a clan as the Yamanaka," Rennik's smile was wide and genuine. Ino felt her blush deepen at the unexpected compliments and began steeling herself. She was Ino Yamanaka and she was not one to blush so easily. Rennik turned to his two companions who were eye balling Ino suspiciously.

"You two have your current tasks. You may leave me and return to those duties you were assigned," Rennik said with a commanding voice.

"Yes my lord," the two replied in unison bowing, turning around, and walking back across the bridge from whence they had came.

"I hope I did not keep you waiting for me long my lord," Ino said picking up on what the other two had called him. Rennik chuckled loudly making Ino confused.

"I am not your lord Ino-san and would prefer you did not call me as such. Those two call me that because I am the Lord Commander of the Swordsmen and they are swordsmen. Between you and I though. I hate being called lord. I would like to treat my visit as a vacation so please. It would make me extremely happy if you could simply call me Rennik," Rennik finished his long explanation with that easy grin.

"Of course," Ino returned the easy grin. "Shall we be on our way?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Rennik began walking down the long dusty road. Ino fell into step next to him not quite believing her luck. This mission might turn out better than she could have hoped. Usually the war hero type of celebrities were not very friendly, always drunk, and as unattractive as they come. This Rennik was of a different sort. He was amongst the most handsome people she knew, he seemed genuinely friendly, and he was quite the gentleman thus far. Ino wondered what it would take to "net" a man like that and wondered if he was married or who he would end up with. She decided it would likely be a political marriage since he seemed to hole a lot of weight in Kirigakure. The answer didn't really matter to her at any rate. It was a long time ago that Ino had decided to never love again.

"Your father is Inoichi correct?" Rennik broke through the brief silence with ease.

"Yes he is," Ino replied looking at Rennik suspiciously. It was a peculiar question to come up out of the blue.

"I have heard your father proved to be quite a hero with the rest of his squad during the Third Great Shinobi War," Rennik returned Ino's look without suspicious but with that same warm smile on his face. "If we get the opportunity I would like to meet him."

"He was away on a mission when I left but if he is in Konoha when we return I am sure he would very much like to meet you as well." Ino scanned her surroundings taking in the details of the forested scenery that enclosed the dusty trail that had begun to show signs of heavy use by wagons. That much was true at least. Wagons had begun traveling much more frequently around these parts ever since the Mist had take over Wave Country opening up a safer trade route. "In Konoha we have heard you are quite the hero yourself." Rennik big smile shrunk and he visibly winced at the comment Ino had made. Ino mentally marked it down as something strange but also something not to mention again.

"That is what people tell me," Rennik replied after a short awkward silence. When he appeared to have nothing more to say about the subject Ino decided to try her hand again at small talk.

"So how was your trip here?" Ino held on to her friendly smile eager to work Rennik's own smile back out of him and keep the status qua.

"It was actually not that bad. We had fair winds all the way to Wave Country. The people also seem to be coming around and are grateful to us. We brought war with us the first time, but now we bring trade, and work to rebuild what we destroyed as well as improve the country's infrastructure. It is nice to see one's labors bear fruit," Rennik's smile had returned as Ino had hoped it would. She mentally made a note that Rennik enjoyed talking about his people a lot more than he appeared to like talking about himself. "And how was your own trip? I hope it won't be a terribly long journey to Konoha."

"It is not too long of a trip. It only took me about three days in all honesty." Ino admitted, "The only bad part is it was quiet and lonely. There is a hotel we should encounter towards the end of the second day but other than that the only people we are likely to see is the occasional trader.

"Well at least we have each others company and I will no doubt have questions about your home," Rennik said trying to bring some cheer.

"Are you excited to see Konoha?" Ino had never really talked to many shinobi from Kirigakure and especially not during times like these. Rennik chuckled at the question.

"Promise to keep my secret?" Rennik had a nervous facial expression.

Ino was considering saying no but she felt it would be an okay promise so why not? "Yes. I promise."

"I am actually extremely nervous to meet the legend of Naruto Uzumaki. He has accomplished the impossible time and time again my sources tell me. He is quite a powerful shinobi in his own right and is completely idolized by Konoha despite his circumstance." Rennik laughed out loud for a moment. "Actually my village often talk about what would happen if Naruto and I were to ever meet on the field of battle. They say I might win but I highly doubt that. If the stories about Naruto have even a hint of truth in them he would destroy me. Add to that he is advised by Shikamaru Nara, the genius who can think a way out of any situation and they make an intimidating pair."

Ino couldn't help but laugh at that. She put herself in Rennik's shoes and could see why he was nervous. Naruto and Shikamaru were both legends in their own rights which would be quite intimidating having never known them.

"You know the villagers in Konoha often talk of the same in our village." Ino wasn't lying. It was true. Rennik had become a hero among the Southern Coalition with his decisive victories and the people were convinced if war were to break out Rennik would deliver them many more victories. Still people have to keep themselves occupied so talk often erupted over a conflict between Naruto and Rennik, two very popular shinobi among the southern alliance. "You have nothing to worry about though. Naruto is an extremely kind individual who tries to make friends with everyone he meets. Shikamaru is incredibly smart but he also has an atrocious lazy side to him."

"Thank you. It makes me feel a little better to know that they aren't so intimidating as people make them out to be." Rennik was laughing heartily. "Here I thought this trip would be boring and uptight but it is actually shaping up quite nicely."

"What makes you say that?" Ino asked.

"Well honestly I expected my escort to be a real uptight prude with no sense of humor." Rennik looked over into Ino's sky blue eyes. "Instead they sent you, a funny, easy going, fashionable, beautiful blonde with amazing deep blue eyes."

Ino felt all the blood in her body start rushing to her face. She may have put on a front that no guy could get to her but when someone like Rennik said things like that even she had no choice but to blush. "Rennik, are you hitting on me?"

"No, just telling it true. Don't get me wrong. If you were single I would definitely be hitting on you," Rennik explained.

"Single?" Ino asked confused. Rennik glanced about nervously before pointing to the wedding band on her hand.

'How could I be so fucking stupid and forget to take that damn thing off,' was Ino's initial thought staring into the old ring and remembering the the day she got married.

Ino gazed into the brown eyes of her man, Ren Tatsuya, as he proudly said the words.

"I do." Everything was perfect. All her friends had gotten the day off from missions and were present. Ren was wearing an amazing black and white ensemble. Ino had picked out the gorgeous traditional kimono that had dazzled everyone present. Her mother, father, and the entire Rookie Nine including their sensei's were present excluding her deceased sensei Asuma had complimented her. Even Tsunade had showed though everyone joked it was probably for the sake. Sakura was her maid of honor, with Hinata and Tenten as bridesmaids. Shikamaru was her very soon to be husband's best man with two of his own friends as the groom.

"And do you Ino Yamanaka, take this man, Ren Tatsuya, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do you part?" The preacher asked.

"I do!" Ino declared in front of all as she teared up.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." It was the best kiss Ino had ever experienced in her entire life. That very night she gave up her virginity to the man she hadn't necessarily dreamed of her entire life, but the man she had grown to love above all others. Two months later all her dreams had been shattered during a tragic attack on Konoha. An unknown shinobi had infiltrated the village to assassinate the Hokage Tsunade. The attempt had been successful and the legendary Sanin had been killed in her sleep. During the assassin's escape he must have come across Ino's mother and husband killing them both. Two weeks after that she lost the baby that was Ren's last gift to her. She had planned to name it after him if it was a boy and after her mother if it was a girl. None of that matter anymore though yet here she was still wearing that damn ring.

"Ino!" Rennik yelled. Ino snapped out of her horrible flashback. She was still staring at the ring on her finger not having taken another step after she got lost in the memories. Tears were streaming down her face.

"There you are," Rennik said as he became aware that Ino was back in reality. "I am really sorry if what I said offended you. I really didn't mean to make you cry."

"No, it's not you." Ino could hardly speak she was sobbing so hard. Ino was so damn frustrated at what the ring had caused for the thousandth time. "It's just..." She could not even finish her sentence she was so upset.

"Stupid fucking ring!" Ino screamed ripping the piece of shiny metal from her finder and flinging it into the woods. Ino turned the opposite way she had thrown the ring and took off into the woods crying uncontrollably. Ino had run quite a distance but in her blind sprint she tripped over a tree root, falling to the ground. She couldn't even muster up the energy to climb to her feet. Instead she just hugged her knees to her chest, dropped her head onto them, and continued crying. Ino had no idea how long she had sat there crying. It felt like forever.

Suddenly, she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. Ino picked up her head to find Rennik sitting on the ground next to her with his other arm open in invitation. Ino did not even think twice about it and buried her head in his shoulder, crying. Rennik gently stroked her back and let her cry on him. She cried and cried and cried.

"I can't even get on fucking mission right!" Ino sobbed.

"Don't say that. It's not like I am dead or something." Rennik continued rubbing her back.

"I was supposed to make a good impression on you and I blew it." Ino couldn't hold back any tears. Everything was spilling out.

"No Ino! This hasn't changed my opinion of you at all." Rennik soothed Ino with his sensual rubbing. She had never had someone to cry on since the incident. "Just let it out. Everyone needs someone and right now I am here for you. That is all that matters."

Ino couldn't object and continued sobbing. After a while she finally began clearing up. For a while she still sat there and Rennik didn't seem to mind. Ino missed having someone care for you like you are the only person in the world. At the same time Rennik was every bit the popular gentleman she had dreamed of since she was little. He was just quietly letting her sit there in his arms until she felt better. Reluctantly Ino withdrew from Rennik's comforting embrace.

"I think I am okay now," Ino said. Rennik pulled a handkerchief from his cloak and began wiping the pain away from Ino's face. "Thank you." Ino couldn't help but notice the impressive damp spot left on Rennik's shoulder from her tears.

"I'm sorry," Ino said ashamed of the predicament.

"If it makes you feel any better I blame society." Rennik had a silly grin on his face. Ino couldn't help but laugh at the silly comment.

"I really appreciate you coming after me." Ino couldn't remove the smile from her face. Maybe things weren't as bad as she thought.

"Hey, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I am available day and night." Rennik's smile was far too contagious. Ino thoroughly enjoyed it. "It's not every day a gorgeous woman cries on your shoulder." Ino felt her face get red again and her smile grow a little more.

"I might just have to take you up on that offer. Come on, we should get moving," Ino replied.

"After you milady," Rennik said getting to his feet and offering a hand to Ino. Ino took his hand and climbed to her feet with his help.

The rest of the day was way more mellow, filled with casual conversation about everyday life. Ino had told Rennik all about her hobbies, friends, and all the little quirks which made her love them. Rennik had told her all about Kiri, his duties as Lord Commander of the Seven Swordsmen, before finally regaling her about how all those big fearsome ninja were really just a bunch of silly people, that could someone could really have a good time with. At least after Rennik had taken over. Eventually the sun had decided to creep towards the horizon so they decided it was time to make camp.

Winter had definitely come early. It was starting to get cold as all hell. Ino was busy pulling her sleeping system from a sealed scroll as she shivered. She immediately regretted not bringing any cold weather gear with her on this mission. It was supposed to be warm but a shinobi should always be prepared for the worst. Then suddenly it did get warm as she felt something draped over her shoulders. When Ino looked to see what it was she found it to be Rennik's cloak which was inlaid with a very soft delicate wolf fur.

"Thank you very much," Ino said with a content smile on her face. She hadn't been able to shake it off the whole day.

"It's my pleasure," Rennik replied, "Sit tight. I am going to find some wood and get a fire started. Be safe." Ino noticed Rennik was only wearing a black muscle shirt and long black ninja pants. She could make out a tattoo of a crescent moon with a wold howling next to it. She had read that Rennik's alias was the Wolf-nin from her bingo book. What Ino could not overlook was Rennik's well toned body and long flowing silver hair. Still, she felt bad that he was only wearing a muscle shirt.

"Rennik, don't be cold on my behalf. Please take your cloak back." Ino began taking it off of her shoulders. Rennik stopped her with a firm hand on her shoulder.

"No it's fine. This weather is really mild in comparison with Kiri's cold climate. It actually feels rather nice." Rennik stretched for a minute before finally walking off into the woods. As soon as he was out of sight Ino wrapped the cloak tightly around herself and smelled it. It smelled extremely good and Ino knew she must be blushing.

"Every bit the gentleman," Ino agreed quietly with herself as she laid out her sleeping back near Rennik's. He returned with wood soon enough and set it up neatly somewhat near their sleeping systems. In a few moments he had the fire blazing and not a minute too late either. The sun dropped completely behind the horizon just a few moments later. Rennik unsealed a scroll with with a couple of salmon contained inside and started cooking it over the fire. It was a peaceful and comfortable silence as they watched the meat sizzle. Once they were finished Rennik handed one to Ino as he began eating his own. Once they finished Ino was unable to suppress the question that had been nagging her all day.

"How is it that an amazing, rich, gentleman like you so high in the political food chain of Kiri isn't married?" Ino asked completely curious.

"It's kind of hard to explain I guess. I just really have been to busy to look around for someone suitable though I admit if I had the time I still wouldn't look." Rennik stoked the fire with a stick.

"Why wouldn't you look?" Ino couldn't leave his answer alone. It left too much to be desired.

"Well, that goes into some things I don't feel like sharing right now. My father always did tell me that the right one would just fall into my lap one day. I guess I just am waiting for that." Rennik added some logs to the fire.

"Well, I will take the first watch since you are a guest." Ino stood up brushing herself off.

"Nonsense," Rennik retorted, "We should both get our rest."

"That is dangerous even in Fire Country." Ino wondered what Rennik had up his sleeve. He was a war veteran.

"Watch and be awed," Rennik said as he bit into his thumb drawing blood. "Summoning Technique: Wolf!" Rennik placed his hand on the ground and smoke filled the air. Once it cleared an abnormally large wolf could be seen standing next to Rennik. It looked around confused for a bit, until it saw Rennik. The wold quickly licked his face and gave out a happy yap and continued licking his face.

"Taiki!" Rennik was laughing as the wolf mauled his face with its tongue. "It's good to see you too boy!" The wolf finally began calming down as Rennik scratched him behind the ear. "Ino this is Taiki. Taiki, Ino." Rennik gestured towards the blonde. The wolf glared into Ino's eyes as it slowly stalked towards her. Its teeth were barred and Ino was suddenly very nervous and intimidated. She steeled herself with the confidence that Rennik would look out for her and glared right back into the wolf's eyes. Taiki reached her and began sniffing at her. After a few moments it let out a bark, began nuzzling her neck, and licking her face.

"He likes you!" Rennik chuckled loudly.

Ino scratched behind Taiki's ear, inspecting the wolf. It had thick gorgeous gray fur. "He's beautiful." Ino smiled. This earned another bark from the wolf.

"He says your beautiful," Rennik interpreted.

"You can understand him?"

"It's part of my bloodline limit. I am not known as the wolf-nin for nothing." Rennik revealed his tattoo again. "It's the mark of my clan."

Before long the wolf stalked off into the woods to take the watch.

"We should get some rest." Rennik began crawling into his sleeping system. "Oh, and if you get cold tonight... Well I promise I don't bite," Rennik said with a sly smile.

"I might," Ino replied with her own sly smile and a small blush. Before long Rennik was sleeping peacefully so Ino curled up in her own bedroll and went to sleep herself. It was the first night Ino had fallen asleep happily in three years.

Ino awoke in the middle of the night shivering. Her sleeping gear didn't little to prevent the cold ground from seeping into her bones. Ino laid there freezing, trying desperately to fall back asleep. Ino was snapped from her sleepy daze when she heard movement. Ino quickly looked in the direction of the sound only to find Taiki sitting next to her. The wolf made a whimpering sound and started nudging her towards Rennik.

"Okay okay," Ino said taking the hint. It wasn't smart to lose out on sleep just because you were cold. Especially when it was completely unnecessary. Ino scooted her sleeping system over and laid down with her back up against Rennik's warm back. Rennik began to stir and glanced over his shoulder at Ino. When he saw her he simply laid his head back down upon his pillow, passing back out. Taiki picked up the edge of Rennik's cloak and dragged it over the both of them encasing them in its warmth.

"Thank you Taiki." Ino scratched the wolf's ear for a moment. Taiki licked her face before stalking back off into the woods. Ino was quick to fall back asleep.


End file.
